Tattooed Flags: Canada
by Spirit09
Summary: Humans can fall in love and become immortal for countries, but its a long and sometimes painful process. Many countries have fallen for these humans, including the quiet Canada. Lets take a look at how a small town girl captured the heart of the seemingly introverted Matthew Williams. Rated T for mentions of war and violence, and implied nudity. Rating may change to M later.


**Canada: Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hey so this is the first in a series of Hetalia fics based around my OC wives for most of the main nations (except Germany and Italy and Sweden and Finland*but Finland will be female* cuz I think they are the cutest pairings in the show, yes I know they are not technically canon). In almost all if not all of the stories in this series, you will know the romantic outcome before the story really begins. I guess these could kind of be called "how I met your mother" type stories, but not all will start with the kids asking questions.**

 **Right, so as I am getting rather long winded with my explanation I will just give a little more info on this particular story before you read. When it says 'Alex's P.O.V.' its 'Mama" telling the story and 'Canada/Matthew P.O.V.' is 'Papa' talking. No they are not giving this amount of detail to their little kids, they just give them the basic plot of it.**

 **Alex: Spirit09 does not own Hetalia, if she did I would be a canon character.**

 **Spirit09: So true**

 _*1980*_

A tiny, black-haired, purple-eyed girl (the personification of Quebec) came bounding towards her father; the tall blond nation of Canada. "Papa!" she squealed as she leapt into his arms.

"Oui, ma fille?" he chuckled.

"Can you tell me how you and Mama met? Was it love at first sight?" Quebec asked dreamily.

"Non, little one, it wasn't love at first sight, but it's an interesting story none the less." Canada settled on the couch with Quebec on his lap to begin his story, when a woman with black hair and blue eyes walked into the room with a ginger baby on her hip, followed by a blonde teenager.

"Matt, have you see-" she spotted Quebec, "Oh, there you are Marie. You aren't bothering Papa are you?" she shook her head. Meanwhile, the blond, Eddie (the personification of Edmonton) plopped himself on the floor with a book.

"He's gonna tell me the story of how you met, and fell in love." The woman's eyes widened and then she sighed.

"I think maybe I should start this story." Eddie lifted his head, interested.

"Ok Mama!" The woman sat beside her husband and daughter, adjusted her baby on her lap, and started to tell the story...

 _*36 years ago: 1944 Alex's P.O.V.*_

It was a rainy afternoon, the war had been going on for nearly five years now and it was taking its toll. Posters could be found everywhere calling for young men to enlist as soldiers. This town had no more men to offer though, all the boys left were either too young or too weak, and women weren't allowed to enlist, I tried last year. I eventually made my way home, the little house that used to be home to a happy family of three now only sheltered a lone twenty-one year old woman and her few possessions.

"Welcome home Alex" I whispered to myself as I looked at the picture of my parents on the wall. "Goodnight Mama, Daddy" I kissed my hand and pressed it against the glass protecting the photo.

That night as I lay awake, I made a decision. If woman weren't allowed to enlist, then I would have to become a boy.

The next morning I woke up early and, standing in front of the mirror, cut my long black hair to a short raggedy mess. I bound my minuscule chest with bandages, dressed in some of my father's old clothes and laced up some old work boots. Before leaving I took one last look at my birth certificate and shut it away. "Goodbye Alexandra Kanavitski" I walked out the door.

I never noticed how intimidating the town hall looked until I was standing in front of it, willing my feet to move me inside.

"Boy!" I heard a voice call from behind me, it took a second but then I realized it was calling to me. I turned around to face a large hulking man with a cigar between his teeth. "What are you doing just standing there, are you going in or not?"

"Yes sir I am, I was just taking a moment to compose myself so I don't look like a complete fool to the soldiers inside." I deepened my voice to sound more like a boy. The man snorted.

"Alright then, good tactic, but don't stand there too long or someone 'll think you're a coward." the man winked.

"Yes sir, I'm going in right now." the man nodded at me as I walked up the steps and entered the hall. I found the tiny court room where people were to enlist.

"What do we have here?" one man, a sergeant by his uniform, asked.

"This one wants to enlist, I talked to the young man outside just a moment ago." It wasn't surprising that the big man from outside was also a soldier.

"What's your name boy?" the sergeant asked, more like demanded.

"Sir my name is Alexander Kanavitski." I stood at attention.

"Kanavitski, huh?" the sergeant stroked his beard, "Any relation to Sergeant Maxim Kanavitski?" I inwardly smiled.

"Yes sir, he was my father" both men nodded and hunched over a paper on the table, and started whispering. I started to get nervous.

"Alright Alexander, come round back and show us your shooting skills if you have any." I sighed with relief, saluted and followed them to a shooting range set up in the field behind the hall. The sergeant handed me a rifle, just like daddy's old one, and pointed to the hay bale targets set at different distances. "Shoot as many as you can, there are five targets and six bullets." I positioned myself like a sniper and looking through my scope, fired one shot, hit, another, hit again, and kept shooting until I had one target and two bullets left. This time I really had to focus as even in the scope, the bulls-eye was tiny, and I shot, hit.

"You really are Maxim's son, aren't ya?" the big man asked and patted my on the shoulder. "I think you'll make a fine sniper for our team."

"He still needs to pass his physical Bruce." the big man, Bruce, waved his hand.

For the next hour I was put through speed tests, endurance tests, and tactics quizzes, all of which I passed with flying colors. I guess daddy trained me well.

"Alright, time for the strip examination." I paled, I forgot about this part, how was I supposed to pass this? They stood there expectantly and finally I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry sirs, I'm a girl, I can't do this examination!" They both started laughing and I stared, confused.

"We've known you're a girl the whole time, _Alexandra."_ I was stunned "We served with your father in the war years ago, we kept in touch. He never had any sons, just a little girl; you." suddenly I was furious.

"Then why did you let me go through all the trials?!" They chuckled again.

"Because, we need a sniper of your caliber, we were only going to let you take the gun test before revealing what we knew but we were intrigued." I cooled down a little, "Truth is, we need a sniper for our special operatives team, and we came here to see if Maxim was telling the truth about your skills or if he was blowing smoke up our asses." I choked up a little, my father told his old war buddies about me.

"You mean sir, that you came here with the possible intention of recruiting a woman?" the sergeant nodded and Bruce puffed his cigar, a new one obviously. I was bewildered.

"Yes, and we were going to tell your teammates that you were a girl, but as you already went through the trouble of disguising yourself, let's have a little fun with your commanding officer, shall we?"

"Fun, sir?"

"I mean we are going to tell all the others on the squad that you are a girl, but your commander, being a little oblivious to woman anyway, will think you're a boy." I scrunched up my face, "That is, until you chose to reveal it, or he finds out. If you choose to reveal your gender, do not worry about repercussions as I am sure the other men will back you up. Do you agree to join this team?" I stood there, in shock for a moment before I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes sir, I agree to join the team"

"Wonderful, we head out to meet the others in the morning, be here at dawn with your bag, one bag mind you." I nodded and went home to pack, and sleep for the last time in my childhood home.

"You ready kid?" Bruce snapped me out of my thoughts. Here I was, the plane was less than three feet away. It finally sunk in, I was headed to war.

"Yes sir!" I affirmed as I gathered my courage and stepped onto the loading ramp. "Why a cargo plane?" I asked once we were seated inside.

"I told you this was special ops. right?" I nodded, "We can't exactly advertise where our team is situated."

"Good point."

A few hours later, I thought we were leaving the country but apparently we only went as far as southern Ontario, we landed in a remote camp with only a few small buildings. Four men approached the plane. Bruce and I stepped off the plane and I was instantly picked up by a huge man, maybe 6'3" and 240 pounds.

"You're pretty tiny, girly!" the big man laughed as he finally put me down. I righted my shirt and tried not to look as shocked as I felt.

"Moose, she might be a soldier but that doesn't mean you can literally pick a girl up!" a shorter man whacked his arm, then a third joined the argument. I cleared my throat and all four men looked at me.

"Hi, my name's Alex. Please try not to treat me like a girl, ok?" I was sure I sounded awkward as heck. The fourth man, who had remained silent up to that point, shook my hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Wolfgang, but everyone calls me Wolf" I was shocked by his slight German accent and he picked up on it "Don't worry, I left Germany when I was little, they don't have my loyalty."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I-" he laughed.

"No worries, you can't be too careful, I know. Anyway, for introductions. Big guy over there is Moose, real name Eugene, but he hates that." Moose snorted in agreement. "That," he pointed to the small guy, "is Johnny, he's a fast little guy. And finally, the pale one over there is Paxton."

"Call me Pax."

"Nice to meet you all." I liked these guys, I already felt welcome.

"Alright, let's go introduce the new _boy_ to the commander!" Johnny said excitedly. I couldn't help wondering what I had gotten myself into. The guys led me towards the smallest of the buildings, the mess hall Pax told me, and in we went.

"Commander!" Wolf called towards a tall blond sitting at a table. The man stood up and when he turned I was shocked to see that he looked to be only a year or two older than me, and he wore glasses. I quickly hid my shock and stood up straight.

"This here is Alex." Moose patted my shoulder as if I wasn't the only new person here. The commander, who had looked so scary moments before, smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Hello Alex, I'm Matt." I shook the commander's hand and smiled back.

 _*Back with the family*_

"Let me get this straight," Eddie laughed "You thought mom was a boy?" His father blushed.

"Well, in my defense, she did make a pretty convincing guy!" belly-busting laughter came from all three kids as they looked back and forth between their parents.

"At least he figured it out pretty soon." Alex smirked and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"How?" Marie asked.

"He walked into tent when I was changing."

"Dad!/Papa!"

"I thought she was a boy!"

The little family laughed and joked, mostly at the patriarch's expense, until both little ones were sleeping and the teenager could barely keep his eyes open.

 **I'm moving to Wattpad permanently, all current stories will be moved there and continued if ongoing.**

 **look for Neria99 i'll have the same icon. Sorry for any inconvenience.**


End file.
